


Compromise

by overdose



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kaneki is stupid and can't put on handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i was bored

Tsukiyama enjoyed Kaneki's struggle of trying to apply handcuffs. "How long will you take? I can't stay horny forever." 

"Well, fuck! It's kinda hard to... shit! What kind of cuffs do you have?!" Kaneki tried to close the cuffs, but failed. "Dammit!" He gave up and removed the only cuffed hand, throwing them aside.

"It took you three minutes to cuff one hand!"

"Shut up, Tsukiyama-san!" He sighed and laid on top of Tsukiyama's naked body. "Next time I'll give you a blowjob while cuffing you. Then you won't be complaining."

"Calmato, Kaneki-kun, calmato..." 

"Can we use ropes?" 

"No, people will think we committed a murder. With all the blood.." he chuckled. 

Kaneki gave him a blank stare. 

"We'll compromise. For now.." Tsukiyama lifted Kaneki's head. "We'll fuck the old-fashioned way." 

"If we did that, we'd both be straight and having sex with women." 

Tsukiyama felt a tug of a smile. "Turn around, baby."

"Tape?" 

"Turn around and let me fuck you!"


End file.
